


Like He's Disappeared

by ascoolsuchasi



Series: Bad Things [7]
Category: Shame (2011), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 1stclass_kink, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascoolsuchasi/pseuds/ascoolsuchasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Anticipationwantneedlust. It's not something he can control.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Like He's Disappeared

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for infidelity, lying, and copious amounts of swearing.

“Charles,” Logan flops himself down on the sofa, “y’re so quiet. What’s up?”

Charles leans onto Logan’s shoulder and shakes his head. 

“It’s nothing. Just a uh, big test coming up in microbio. And I don’t feel all that prepared.”

Logan moves his arm to encircle Charles in a half hug. 

“You know everything.” He squeezes lightly. “Why worry? You could teach the damn class if you had to.”

“Yeah, but still,” Charles scrambles for words while he takes a drink from his beer, “it’s the mid-term and stuff and ‘s still a major part of the class.” 

“Charles,” Logan tips Charles’ head towards him and quirks an eyebrow, “what’s really bothering you?”

Charles’ eyes trail across Logan’s face and smiles small and soft. 

“Nothing. Really, I’m just...I’m just feeling off.”

He presses a chaste kiss to Logan’s mouth. When he pulls back, he smiles again and maybe it’s a little bigger and a little less genuine. 

“What about you?” He grabs Logan’s hands. “How are these?”

Logan takes his hands back and flexes them. 

“Eh. A little sore but worth it. That pervert try to fuck with you anymore?”

Charles gulps imperceptibly and grabs at his beer. He takes a long gulp before he answers.

“Pervert?”

Logan rolls his eyes.

“Don’t fuck around Charles. You know who I’m talking about.” He grabs Charles’ beer and takes a long pull. “That fucker who I beat the shit out of. The one that-” He makes a sort of shrugging gesture, “you know.”

Charles closes his eyes and takes his beer back. He drinks some and remembers the phone call from two days ago and remembers that he’s meeting _that pervert_ tomorrow.

He shakes his head and suppresses a shiver when he puts down his beer.

“No, I haven’t heard from him. Haven’t seen him.” Charles opens his eyes and leans in close to Logan. “It’s like he’s disappeared.” He brushes his mouth against Logan’s. “Let’s not talk about him.” 

And kisses Logan again, his fingers finding their way into his hair and holding him in place. Logan grunts and grabs at Charles’ hips, pulling him down to grind against him. Charles nips at his bottom lip and groans when he opens his mouth.

Charles hands slide their way down to hold Logan’s jaw, rubbing small circles and tangle into the dog tags he perpetually wears.

“Charles.” Logan growls when the break away, eyes blown large and dark.

Charles licks his kiss bruised lips and smirks something cheeky and runs his hands down and across Logan’s chest, playing with his nipples through his white beater. 

He slides from his spot on the couch to kneel in front of Logan. He bites at his lower lip and looks to Logan through lust filled eyes, in a half attempt to ask _is this okay? can i do this?_

And Charles gets his answer in the form of large hands threading through his hair and a grunted out _fuck_.

He wets his lips and smiles large and pretty as he slowly, _slowly_ , undoes the zip of Logan’s jeans, pulling them down his thighs.

“Shit. Fuck. Charles, just get on with it.” Logan groans out, with a tug to Charles’ hair. 

Charles gives out a half laugh and pulls Logan out of his boxers. He gives Logan one last look before he licks a line up his cock and takes the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue. Logan groans and tightens his grip in Charles’ hair. 

Charles moans, the vibrations causing Logan to jerk up and nearly choking Charles, eyes tearing up and spit falling down his chin. And he only loosens his grip when he feels Charles’ hands rub and press on his thighs. Moving one down to cup and massage is balls, as the other goes to hold his hip in place; nails digging into toned skin.

Charles bobs his head and takes more of Logan in and Logan takes one of his hands and moves it to Charles’ face rubbing his cheek soothingly.

“Mmm, God, Charles, baby that’s good. More, c’mon.”

Charles hollows out his cheeks and swallows more of Logan, relishing in the sounds he makes.

Charles takes his hand away from Logan’s hip and slips it into his pants, grabbing at his hard cock and stroking. He groans around Logan’s dick, causing him to gasp out and hold Charles head still as he comes hot and hard down his throat, and it’s sort of feral in a way, how he squeeze his eyes shut, tilts his head back at an impossible angle, and growls _jesus Charles_.

Charles pulls off Logan with a sick loud pop and a trail of spit and come following. He pulls himself fully out of his pants and after a few more strokes, Charles comes, gasping and shaking and red faced, and it's not Logan he's thinking of, when he cries out. 

And distantly, when he’s back on the couch fucking Logan’s mouth, he wonders _why don’t i feel guilty?_


End file.
